Moon of blood
by Artemis de Libra
Summary: Vampiros versus caçadores, uma guerra em vão. Mas as vezes o amor pode superar isso. [FICHAS ABERTAS]
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a ideia de fic de fichas, Os merecidos créditos para seus criadores;

Capitulo I

Gritos podiam ser escutados a vários metros daquele local. O dia em que tudo parecia chegar ao fim. Um final onde todos os lados sairiam perdendo, não haveria um vencedor. E as cicatrizes não seriam curadas tão facilmente.

Os mortos se tornariam cinzas. Os vampiros ao raiar do sol. Os dos caçadores ao serem cremados como manda a tradição. E o vento ao leva-las mostraria que no fim a guerra foi em vão. Eles acabaram lado a lado. Ninguém venceu. Mas eles continuavam a lutar, século após século. Noite após noite. Mas isso iria acabar.

Observo o casal a minha frente. Eles se amam, mas não pode ser assim. Ele está gritando. Não de dor. De ira, ela está cabisbaixa com as mãos sobre o ventre. Ela sabe que ele vai matá-la. Mas ela está confusa de como aconteceu. Ela não poderia gerar aquela criança. Seu corpo estava parado no tempo, por séculos. E ele, ele poderia constituir sua família, poderia ver seus filhos crescerem com a sua esposa, e quando tivesse partido, saberia que deixou um legado.

Mas agora tudo estava confuso. Ela parecia que iria desmoronar e se ajoelhou, ele parou de gritar. Ela estava esperando a dor. Mas ele simplesmente a abraçou. E disse que tudo ficaria bem. Ela estava com medo, ele também. Afinal eles não sabiam o que poderia acontecer, a criança de uma vampira com um humano, um híbrido. Fruto do amor deles, um amor que quebrou todas as regras, a da natureza , a dos caçadores e a dos vampiros.

Continua...

Bem, antes que vocês me matem... Finalmente eu voltei. E acho que dessa vez, se tudo der certo, vou até o fim. =).

Bem, devido a um nó que eu formei com as minhas fichas passadas... Eu vou recomeçar do zero, por isso abrirei as fichas novamente...

Dessa vez apenas teremos os dourados, para serem escolhidos, senão vira uma nova bola de neve...

As meninas, que ainda acompanham a fic terão preferencias. Afinal, já fiz vocês esperarem demais... Mas peço, encarecidamente, que me mandem suas fichas novamente. Por favor. Tentarei fazer toda essa espera valer a pena.

Os cavaleiros disponíveis são:

Mú:

Saga: Lilian Juliet Forteville

Kanon:

Mask: ( Aceito uma sugestão de nome pra ele...)

Aioria:

Shaka:

Dohko:

Miro:

Aioros:

Shura:

Kamus:

Afrodite: (Também aceito sugestões de nome pra ele)

Shion:

Obs: Não vou colocar o Deba, pois no final ele sempre sobra, mas caso alguém o queira coloque na ficha;

Abaixo, segue o modelo de ficha que deve ser seguido, utilize parte de sua inspiração e mande ver.

Nome: ( De preferencia Nome/Sobrenome);

Apelido: (Se tiver, se não tiver coloque que não tem);

Aparência: (Detalhes, sejam bem caprichosas.) ;

Personalidade: (Coloquem bem definido. Por favor, não sigam meu exemplo e tenham preguiça, escrevam bem detalhadamente, aqui coloque manias, fobias e derivados... );

Historia: (De onde veio, o que faz, o que espera do futuro, a família, relacionamentos conturbados e etc, soltem a imaginação. Mas não sejam muito melodramáticas.. Afinal a vida não é apenas tristeza);

O que gosta: (O que sua personagem gosta? Ela tem algum hobbie?);

O que ela não gosta: ( O que ela não gosta? E por quê?);

Cavaleiro: ( De duas a três opções);

Como se sente a respeito dele: (Imaginação novamente, se o odeia, sente vergonha, nojo, medo... Diga o motivo, conte também se já se conheciam caso sim, conte como foi);

Como acredita que ele se sente a seu respeito: (Idem ao anterior...)

Aceita algumas leves mudanças na sua ficha, caso seja necessário?: (Sim ou não)

Pronto, a ficha é apenas isso. Desculpem a quantidade de informações e detalhamento, mas que estou me tornando uma pessoa um tanto quanto detalhista... Por isso, demorarei um pouco para postar os capítulos.

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

Observação!

Esqueci de avisar no capitulo anterior, Na ficha, escolham se você quer ser uma caçadora ou uma vampira. Pois o que o dourado será, dependerá de você.

Desculpem, por esquecer esse detalhe.

Até mais.


End file.
